In Ireland's hands
by xcoconutsx
Summary: Looks like Alfred's in trouble again this time with Northern Ireland. Story contains spanking of a child don't like? Don't read!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (Although i wish i did) all credit goes to __**Hidekaz Himaruya **__you rock dude!_

_Story contains spanking of a child don't like? Don't read! (Has guard dogs guarding story)._

_First fic so please don't be too hard on me. ^^;_

It was bed time in the Kirkland house hold, and as usual Alfred tries to avoid it by hiding from Arthur and his brothers in a number of places.

"Alfred!" Arthur called; he was seriously getting tired of Alfred antics when it came to this part of day.

"Alfred? Come on lad where are ya?" Scotland called although sometimes Alfred did get on his nerves it always reminded him of himself when he was a lad.

"Where can the little brat be?" Wales called. "Seriously Arthur you should keep him in a cage somewhere where he can't escape."

"Shut up Wales" Arthur said a little angry. "You used to act just like him when you were younger."

"Aye weren't that the truth we used to think about keeping you in one." Scotland said giving Wales a mischievous smirk.

While Arthur, Scotland, and Wales were looking for Alfred Northern Ireland was in the kitchen just putting on the finishing touches on his Apple Barley Pudding.* "Jest needs some whip cream" he said to himself. He goes to the refrigerator to look for the whip cream, while N. Ireland's busy looking for some whip cream little Alfred sees the pudding abandon on the counter and takes to chance to get himself a taste, of course he would never pass up the opportunity to something sweet. He reaches for the pudding, but finds himself a little too short to reach so he jumps. Big mistake. Alfred only touch the glass of pudding a little, but that was enough to send it tipping over the counter and fall with crash loud enough for N. Ireland to stop what he was doing and turn to see Alfred standing there by the glass of wasted pudding.

"YE LITTLE BRAT" N. Ireland yelled. "LOOK WHAT YE DONE!"

Arthur, Scotland, and Wales heard N. Ireland yells and rush over to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Arthur said with a worried look hoping that no one was hurt. Then he saw Alfred, a broken glass filled with what seemed like pudding splattered on the floor, and a angry N. Ireland that was staring at the two.

"Arthur ye little brat ruined ma dessert!" N. Ireland said still staring angrily at Alfred.

Then Scotland spoke up before England had a chance to respond. "Heh, I remember when Wales did something like that when he was a lad, a couple of smacks teh de backside cures that."

Wales was blushing when Scotland said that. "S-Shut up Scotland, that was a long time ago."

"But ye still remember aye?" Scotland responded.

While Wales was blushing and looking tomato red, and Scotland was smirking at his uncomfort, Arthur and N. Ireland were both staring angrily at little Alfred.

"Alfred you know you are not to touch things that are not yours." Arthur said crossing his arms and started to tap his foot on the floor. "You are also supposed to be in bed right now, not hiding away from all of us to avoid it."

Alfred looks up at Arthur with apologetic crystal blue eyes. "I know Arthur but I wasn't ready yet and I saw the pudding and it looked so yummy." Alfred said trying to have Arthur see reason in his actions.

Arthur sighed, since it wasn't something of his that he ruined then it really wasn't in his hands to punish him, he sighed again. "N. Ireland I think since it was something of yours he ruined you should be the one who punishes him." Arthur said a little bitter in his voice.

N. Ireland look at Arthur a little surprise, Arthur really didn't let any of his brothers punish Alfred when he needed it, but then again it was usually something that Alfred did to Arthur that gets him punish not anyone else. N. Ireland pondered this for a moment; he hadn't had to deal with a kid since Wales, how did he used to punish him again? Right a spanking seems reasonable enough.

"Alright Arthur i got the little brat." N. Ireland walk over to Alfred and looked down at him 'heh, he looks just like Wales when he was a lad, scared, good he should be.' N. Ireland thought.

"Come 'ere lad I'm gonna teach ya a lesson that ya won't soon ferget." He took Alfred's hand tightly into his and drags him to the living room couch.

Alfred was struggling like his life dependent on it, and in his little five year old mind it kinda did, N. Ireland sat down on the couch and drag the little colony over his knees.

"Keep still brat yer only making it harder for yerself." N. Ireland said as he was positioning Alfred over his knees.

"Please N. Ireland I'm sorry, I just wanted a taste." Alfred whimpered.

"Well ya coulda jest ask lad, don't take things that aren't yers." N. Ireland said as he pulled down Alfred's pajama bottoms. Then he delivered the first smack to Alfred's small backside.

Alfred yelped more in surprise then the actual blow it wasn't everyday that someone other than Arthur did this.

N. Ireland gave Alfred ten more smacks to his backside, which was enough to make the child cry his eyes out while saying he was sorry. When N. Ireland was done he pulled Alfred's bottoms back up and pulled him into a hug to let him cry. 'Jeez he cries louder then Wales ever did.' He thought to himself.

Scotland and Wales stayed in the kitchen taking while Alfred was being punished, only Arthur followed N. Ireland and Alfred, Arthur just watched as N. Ireland spanked Alfred, though with every smack N. Ireland delivered a little part of his heart was chipping away watching his little brother crying.

When Alfred had calmed down he soon fell asleep N. Ireland looked over at Arthur and said quietly, "he's yours now." Arthur came over and picked up Alfred holding him so close and gently like a mother does with her new born. He took him to his room and placed him gently into his bed tucking him in without waking him up, and kissed him gently on the forehead. When he turned around he sees his brothers looking through the door way smiling at the sweet sight before them, yes even Wales, Arthur smiled at them and motion them to come in. They all looked quietly at the little boy that was sleeping before them, all knowing that one day Alfred was going to be a great nation.


End file.
